My Blushing Bride
by AnnaWatermelon
Summary: The kind of fanfic that's been done a million times. Violet signs the marriage document with her right hand, she's legally married to Olaf, etc etc etc. Violaf. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Okay so this is going to be a relatively short fanfic , probably no more than a few chapters long. This is only my second time publishing a fic, and my first time writing something with multiple chapters. It's rated M for some stuff happening in the future chapters...please don't kill me.

* * *

The contract was final.

Violet had signed the marriage certificate with her own right hand, and was now legally wedded to Count Olaf. No one in the audience had been aware this was a real wedding, and poor Violet couldn't figure out a way to escape from Olaf's plan.

Count Olaf began explaining to the audience his evil plan, how he had legally married Violet, how he was in control of her estate, and how everyone there was witnesses. Many people made counter arguments, saying Violet was too young to be married, or that the document she signed wasn't official. They were all were shut down by Count Olaf, with Justice Strauss confirming everything he said. It appeared that nothing about the marriage was illegal, and so eventually no one could think of anything to say. Count Olaf had won, and now he had a miserable Countess.

Violet did not speak or look at anyone the entire time. She could hear the tears in Justice Strauss' voice, but was too afraid to face her. Her heart would break to see the only person who was kind and helpful to her after her parents death to cry for her sake. She knew the adults were arguing with Justice Strauss about her marriage, but couldn't focus on what they were actually saying. She was too focused on her own thoughts. But mostly, she thought about her siblings and hoped they would be safe.

The yelling had finally quieted down. No one could imagine any possible loophole in this marriage. Violet could hear the confident smile in Count Olaf's voice as he announced it was time for him and his bride to go home for their wedding night. He took Violet by the arm and led her off stage, his troupe members following behind.

He led her backstage, and they all headed towards a door with an exit sign above it. They all exited from the theater and entered into an alley, where a long black car was waiting for them. Violet struggled against Count Olaf's grip, but he threw her into the car anyway as the rest of the troupe members piled into the seats in front of them. Olaf went around the car and entered on the opposite side of Violet.

"What's going to happen to Klaus and Sunny?" Violet demanded to know as the car started.

"My my, asking questions about them already? I thought for sure you'd want to know about your own circumstances first." Count Olaf replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as they're safe."

Olaf took a long stare in Violet's direction. He stared at her so long she was sure he wasn't going to reply. Just when she was about turn away from him, he said "They're going to be enrolled in a boarding school, they'll be fine." He made a dismissive motion with hand.

Violet knew he was probably lying, but she decided that would be the best answer she'd get for the time being. "Good," she replied, and turned to look out the window. She crossed her arms around her chest, trying to look angrier than she actually was. She couldn't help but feel at peace when she saw how the city lit up after dark.

In front of them were the white-faced women, who Violet figured were probably waiting for her to shut up. When Violet hadn't spoken for awhile, they turned around and flashed a flirty smile at Olaf.

"I must say, Count Olaf, you were quite remarkable tonight. Probably your best acting yet." One said.

"Oh yes sir, I do agree. I never thought it was possible for you to be any more amazing than your past performances, but somehow you did it!" The other agreed. Violet thought they both looked like school girls fawning over a movie star.

"Oh, do go on. I enjoy praise." Olaf replied, flashing an equally flirty smile back at them. Violet rolled her eyes.

"So, when are you going to take the brats money?" the first woman asked, sneering slightly at Violet.

"Tomorrow morning...that is, if I'm not too hung over from tonight."

The two women giggled, and the bald man whooped from the front seat.

"That's right, I bought the finest of wine just for tonight's party. It only seems fitting, seeing as we're celebrating me becoming even richer than before."

Violet felt that if she rolled her eyes anymore, they'd fall back into her head.

At the same moment, they arrived at Count Olaf's putrid house. The hook-handed man was waiting for them in the front door, waving his hooks the same way someone else would wave their hand. Everyone, except Violet of course, hurried out of the car and sped into the house, excited to taste the wine. Violet took her time to walk into his house, as it was the last place she'd ever want to be. She paused once she was in talking distance from the hook-handed man, who looked impatient from waiting for Violet to get inside so he could shut the door.

"Where is Sunny?" she half asked, half ordered.

He sighed, but knew that he should've expected that question. "She's in the care of someone else right now. And that's all you're getting from me. However, you should probably worry about serving those impatient guests first. They don't take kindly to tardy people." he threatened, his hooks shining menacingly in the moonlight. Violet nodded, trying to hide her fear, and brushed past him as she hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

So that's that, I guess. The next chapter should be up shortly. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter w00t.

* * *

Although Olaf had not told her directly, Violet had been living with him long enough to know that she was expected to serve the wine. The screeching of chairs against the molding wooden floor let her know that the troupe members were sitting down and waiting for her to serve them. She made her way to the browning refrigerator and opened the door. Next to the spoiled raspberries were five bottles of wine. Violet took the closest one and hurried to the dining room.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, discussing the success of the play or how rich Count Olaf was going to become. Violet was relived to see that wine glasses had already been placed in front of them, along with napkins and some very short candles. She figured they must have been placed there earlier in the day, when she and her siblings were locked in the tower. The first person she served was Count Olaf, as he was the host of the dinner. She was extra careful not to spill, afraid of what fury Count Olaf would unleash. After all, he had struck her brother simply for asking for two beds. She continued pouring wine into all the troupes glasses, taking as much care as she had with Olaf's. Once everyone had their glasses full, she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Countess?" Count Olaf called after her. She turned around and saw that he was showcasing his wine glass, purposely making it obvious that it was empty. Violet filled it back up, but then another call came from the other side of the table.

"Mine is also empty." One of the white-faced women said, slightly annoyed. Again, Violet rushed over to fill the woman's glass. But then another call. And another. It seemed as though once she had finished filling one persons glass, another person needed theirs full. It seemed as though this was for certain going to be the worst dinner Violet had ever had the misfortune of attending.

By the time a half hour passed, Violet's head was spinning. She could hardly focus from going back and forth across the table, tending to unthankful guests. Not a single one of them even said thank you, which in a way made Violet hate the job she'd been given even more. The only time she wasn't filling glasses was when the bottle she had had emptied, and she returned to the kitchen to fetch another.

Since she had nothing more interesting to do, she decided she would attempt to remember how many glasses each guest had. The hook-handed man had drank five. The person Violet did not know the gender of had drank six. She counted every person, adding a number when she had filled the glass once more. It was about an hour through the party Violet noticed something strange. Count Olaf had only drank two glasses. Why would he not drink as much as his troupe members?

Violet did not have much time to ponder this question, however, because she was rampantly filling glasses. Finally, after about an hour and a half, the fifth bottle ran out, and so she could relax in the kitchen. She suddenly realized how exhausted she was, and wanted nothing more than to sit down. She slowly walked towards the kitchen, trying not to draw attention to herself. The moment she opened the green saloon doors to the kitchen, Violet slumped against the wall and fell down on the floor, not caring about how dirty it was. All she cared about was regaining feeling in her legs.

Almost immediately after she had gotten comfortable, Count Olaf's loud voice boomed from the dining room, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, and…whatever, it has been an absolute pleasure dining with you tonight." His thanks were followed by the drunken grunts from the many people who had attended. "I know you are all very happy to be in my presence, but as our fine wine has run out, I must bid you adieu. After all, it is my wedding night, and I'm a busy man who still has things to attend to. Now, if you would all be so kind…" Again, Violet heard a piercing screech as the chairs were pushed out from the table. The unintelligible mumbles and staggering footsteps of the drunken guests almost made Violet laugh, but she was far too miserable to muster it. Count Olaf's rusty door squeaked as everyone made their way out, and Violet inwardly groaned. She knew that now that the guests were gone she'd have to pick up after them. She weakly stood up and began to enter the dining room, but was stopped by Count Olaf blocking the doorway.

"Sorry, I was just making my way to clean the table." Violet said, not meeting Olaf's eyes.

"Oh no, it's fine. They can be taken care of later." He smirked down at her, not moving an inch.

"Oh." Violet replied, genuinely surprised. "Well if that's the case, I'll be heading up to bed, then."

"Yes of course," Count Olaf said, and moved out of the doorway so Violet could pass. She brushed past him, still not daring to look him in the eye, and briskly made her way towards the stairs.

Now, Violet was a very smart girl, and was by no means stupid. So she obviously was aware of Count Olaf's footsteps not far behind her. The ancient wood flooring didn't help to make him inconspicuous ether. Again, she feared to look behind her, and instead pretended she didn't even know he was there.

The hallway that contains her bedroom also has many other rooms in it, many of which she has never been in. When she was almost to her door, a hand clasped around her wrist while she was right in front of a door she was forbidden to enter. It was then that she dared to look back at him.

"I was just going to my room…" she muttered.

"That is your old room, orphan. This is your new room." Without taking his eyes off her, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Instead of looking at Count Olaf, she focused on this new room. Immediately she recognized it as Count Olaf's. There were numerous eyes carved onto the floor, windowpanes, and dressers. Old papers with illegible scrawls were scattered around the floor, along with worn books that looked like they needed love. The actual bed looked like it was going to break under the weight of the mattress, and the sheets needed a good washing. All in all, it was a horrid room.

Still grabbing Violet by the wrist, he forcefully pulled her in and shut the door behind her. Before she had a chance to break free of his grasp, he grabbed her other wrist and pushed her against the door, holding both hands above her head.

In an instant, it dawned on her.

Count Olaf hadn't drank so little because he wasn't thirsty.

He wanted to remember this.

* * *

In case you couldn't tell, the next chapter is when it gets dirty. My sincerest apologies.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet tried to break free from Olaf's grasp, but his grip was far too tight for her to release herself. She was completely and utterly trapped with the man who had made her and her siblings do so many terrible things. This, however, would quite possibly be the worst.

Olaf placed his lips upon hers and began to kiss her. She forced her mouth to remain closed, as she did not want this horrible man to get the best of her. Even if she was a miserable countess, she wanted to fight to keep her dignity.

Although, this line of thinking did not last long.

As Olaf tried harder and harder to force her mouth open, he became more and more frustrated. Violet could feel his kisses become rougher, and she knew eventually he would be furious. But still, she was willing to take that chance.

Finally, Count Olaf pulled away, his breathing harsh. "If you don't do what I want," he panted between his breath, "I cannot guarantee your siblings will be kept from harm. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" His voice sounded even deeper and more menacing than usual, and sent a chill through Violet. It was then that she realized Olaf knew her weakness. You can do anything to her and she won't break, but threaten her family and she'll obey. She would do anything to keep her siblings safe. They were the only family she still had.

Count Olaf must've seen the look in her eyes, because he gave her a smirk indicating that he knew he had won. To Violet's surprise, he let go of her arms, and they fell down to her sides. She was certain he would've continued kissing her, but apparently he had other ideas. He turned his back to her, making Violet wonder what was happening. Count Olaf sat in a dirty old velvet chair, that was badly in need of a tailoring. His hand moved down to his zipper, and Violet heard a loud _ziip _before turning away, blushing profusely.

She couldn't dare look back. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt like her chest would burst. this was simply too much for her. _But, _she thought, _think of Klaus and Sunny. Think of how much they need you to keep them safe, even though you aren't around. Just do as you're told. _Even though she told herself this, her body would not move. She stood stock still in the silence, the only sound being her own heart.

Count Olaf cleared his throat, making Violet turn around instinctively. The look he gave her made Violet want to turn right back around and never look at him again. It was such a sickly smile. The worst part was, she knew exactly what it meant. He had won. He had married her, and he could now take her complete fortune. He had gotten rid of her siblings, wherever they were. And now, she was his reward.

As scared as she was, she knew she had to as she was told. Violet had to protect her siblings, but she didn't want to look at Count Olaf. The floor was the easiest thing to look at in the entire room, so that's what she chose. She slowly walked towards him, not entirely sure where she was going as she refused to look in front of her. Her foot hit something, and she recognized it as the leg of the chair. Without realizing it, she reflexively looked the man who was sitting there. He looked impatient and angry. However, now that she was here, she didn't know what to do. She blankly looked at Count Olaf, waiting for an explanation.

Instead of having a spoken explanation, she was given a quite rude one. He placed his hand on top of her head and forced her to sit on the floor. Of course, then her purpose was as clear as day. And she did as she was expected to do.

As she sucked, she could hear Count Olaf softly moaning her name. It made her feel even sicker than she already did. Violet tried to imagine she was doing anything but this. She wanted to be with her siblings, wherever they were, she wanted to be with Justice Strauss, reading in her library. But most of all, she wanted to be at home with her parents. She thought of all these things as she performed this disgusting task. While she was thinking, a sudden burst of liquid rushed into her mouth. Instinctively, she pulled away and fell backwards. At the particular angle she was at, she was face to face with the Count. There was desperation in her eyes, as she did not know what to do. Olaf just raised his eyebrow and stood up, heading towards his bed. Too afraid to look at him for guidance again, she did the only thing she could think of and swallowed. Again, she was paralyzed, and simply sat on the ground not moving an inch, breathing heavily.

To her right, Violet could hear the sound of unbuttoning. She couldn't face this man - her _husband _- for one more second. She had just done the most unspeakable thing, and it's all his fault. She felt dirty, scared, but mostly just sad. She was sad because of what her life had become, and because of what she had to go through now. Tears started filling in her eyes.

The familiar rough hand grasped her arm again and forcefully pulled her up. She still didn't want to face him, so she stared at the floor refusing to make eyes contact. Count Olaf grabbed her chin with his free hand and forced her to look him in the eye. She could hardly see him through her tears, but she knew he was still looking at her with the same ferocity that had previously.

"Take your dress off." He ordered, and let go of her. Of course she was startled and frightened still, but his gaze made her so afraid she quickly fumbled her fingers around the buttons of her dress. It wasn't the most comfortable dress, but she would've kept in on forever if it meant she didn't have to do this.

At last, she had the dress off, and turned to face Count Olaf, who was sitting on the bed. She was only in her undergarments, but he was completely naked. She blushed again and returned her gaze to the floor. She heard Olaf begin walking towards her, and his hand wrapped around hers. He led her to the bed and laid her down. Through her tears, she saw the blurry shape of Count Olaf move on top of her, and his cold hands sneaked to her back. He kissed her again as he undid her bra strap, this time Violet cooperating and opening her mouth for him. He threw her bra aside and moved his hands down her stomach, leading towards her underwear. He removed those too, and shifted his body a bit.

There was a sharp pain, and Violet almost screamed. She knew what was happening now, and it just made her cry harder. Each time he went back in, the sharp pain returned. Violet bit down on her lip and grabbed onto the covers of the bed, trying to endure it. There was simply no way her life could get any worse now.

As he continued going in and out, he leaned his head towards her head. He kissed her neck, her jaw, her collarbone. She held still and tried to ignore him. The night went on, and Violet's body became more and more tired from the long day. Without consciously realizing it, she began drifting off…

* * *

This is was so difficult to write oh my god I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

When Violet awoke the next morning, Count Olaf's head was resting on her shoulder and his hands were wrapped around her waist. She squirmed to try to get away without waking him, but his grip was too tight and her attempt was fruitless. An exasperated sigh escaped from her lips as she decided she'd just have to wait for him to wake up.

Judging by the dim light streaming into the room, it was quite early in the morning. Violet wondered if this was usually the time when Count Olaf woke up, since he always seemed to have time to make her and her siblings breakfast and prepare a list of chores. Her breath caught when she thought about her siblings. Of course she wanted to know where they were, but she wasn't sure she could get Olaf to confess what had really happened to them.

She instinctively moved her arm a bit, reaching for her ribbon so she could think more clearly, before she realized she didn't even have her ribbon and, furthermore, would wake Count Olaf up by doing so. He stirred beside her, and she closed her eyes in hopes he would think she was still asleep. She felt his arms leave her waist, and could hear the slight creaking of the bed as he got up. A drawer opened, and she heard the faint ruffling of clothes as he shuffled through his clothes, looking for something to wear. There was more ruffling, a _ziip, _and the clack of the metal buttons as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I would suggest you start getting dressed," he said, making Violet jump in surprise and her eyes flutter open. He was fully dressed, thank goodness. "Once I've finished my breakfast, we're going to the bank. Don't make me wait." He strode out of the room and shut the door behind him.

With Count Olaf finally gone, Violet felt comfortable enough to get up. She gasped yet again when she saw her own blood on the bed, amidst…other fluids. Then she realized, disappointedly, that none of her clothes were in this room besides her wedding dress, and she never wanted to look at that ever again. But of course, the thought of walking down the hallway naked disgusted her even more than putting the dress on again, so she hurriedly put the dress on so she could walk towards her…**old** room.

The dress felt even itchier than it did the night before, for a reason Violet did not know. She walked out of Count Olaf's bedroom and headed towards the end of the hall. In her old room, everything had been left the way it had been when she last saw it two nights ago. When she went to the cardboard box where her and her siblings clothes were stored, she was relieved to see that Klaus and Sunny's clothes were no longer there. _Well, _she thought, _this means they have their clothes with them, wherever they are. _She picked the first dress in the pile, not really caring what she wore, and traded it for the wedding dress she currently had on.

—

Downstairs, Count Olaf was just finishing his eggs as Violet entered the kitchen. She was filled with a twinge of spite, seeing as he made something other than oatmeal for himself and not the kids. She leaned on the frame of the north entryway to the kitchen, and shot her best "irritated face" at the Count.

He looked back at her with a bit of egg yolk dripping from his lip. "Good. You're ready on time."

Violet didn't reply, just continued glaring at him and waiting for him to finish. He shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and picked up his plate, dropping it in the sink so loudly it made Violet flinch. Brushing his shirt to flatten out some of the wrinkles (which Violet nearly laughed at, as the wrinkles look impossible to get rid of), he walked past her, brushing her shoulder.

Since he continued walking towards the front door without saying a word to Violet, she figured she was supposed to follow him so they could go to the bank. He held the door open for her, but in such in odd way that the only way she could get outside was to walk underneath his arm. Once she was out of his way, he turned around and locked the front door. Violet almost laughed yet again, because who would even want to steal from such a ransacked house in the first place. Their eyes met again.

"Are we walking or driving?" Violet asked, genuinely curious. She didn't want to walk to the bank again, especially the space between her legs was somewhat sore.

"Of course we're driving, stupid orphan." Count Olaf remarked, slightly sarcastic. He hit a button on his car keys, as they were already out from him locking the front door, and the car squeaked as the doors unlocked. He climbed into the drivers seat, still refusing to make eye contact with Violet. She figured he would either stare at her for a long time or not look at her at all, which she found absolutely stupid. Despite this, she got into the front seat next to Count Olaf and he drove to the bank.

Because Count Olaf obviously had no desire to talk to her, Violet occupied her time in the car looking at the familiar buildings and people of the city. They passed by her favourite museum, which she dearly missed. She had not been there since the death of her parents.

Count Olaf cleared his throat to get Violet's attention. She turned to face him, but he was only focusing on the road.

"We're going to see Mr. Poe to withdraw your fortune, as I'm sure you know. But there's something you don't know." At this moment, they had stopped at a red light and Olaf was free to hit Violet with an evil glare that seemed to turn Violet's very soul into ice.

"If you say anything to anyone about what happened last night, I will guarantee tonight will be ten times worse." They stared at each other until the light turned green again, his eyes cold and menacing, hers wide and frightened. Then he continued driving as if nothing had happened.

—

When they arrived at Mulctuary Money Management, Olaf hurriedly got out of the car, while Violet was still frozen with fear. She was forced out of her trance when Olaf opened the car door on her side, making her jump. He held out his hand for her to take, and she did, even though she was very confused. He continued holding her hand as they walked into the bank, as he asked the receptionist where Mr. Poe's office was, and as they walked inside his office to talk to Mr. Poe.

Mr. Poe looked surprised to see them, and his mouth hung open as though he were about to cough. He did cough, of course, before asking the two to take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I assume you are here to withdraw the Baudelaire fortune, Olaf." Mr. Poe said, giving the Count a stern look. He returned the look with his sick smile. "Naturally." he replied.

Mr. Poe took out his white handkerchief as he coughed again. Count Olaf's smile dropped slightly as he waited impatiently for Mr. Poe to stop. "W-Well, I don't agree with this one bit," He sputtered. "You are without a doubt the worst person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. But since there's nothing I can do, I…" It was at this point Violet zoned out. She couldn't care less about what Count Olaf had to sign in order to take the money her parents left her, and instead looked around the room for anything interesting. There was nothing but file cabinets and papers, which of course were unbelievably boring, but she looked at them anyway as the two men conversed.

After about a half an hour, Mr. Poe handed Count Olaf a briefcase which, Violet assumed, contained her money. Without even a simple thank you to the banker, Count Olaf beckoned for Violet to follow him out of the bank. As she made her way out, she caught a glimpse of Mr. Poe's face. He looked as though he pitied her, and that he was sorry he didn't do anything before she met this horrible fate with this horrible man. But it didn't matter now. Violet was stuck in this life for the rest of her days, and there was no way out of it.

She had realized this long ago.

* * *

Ah yes. Mr. Poe. Get outta here, man.


End file.
